Decisiones con una base de mentiras
by I.Midnigth Flower
Summary: La visita al cementerio no solo se volvió para hablar lo de Jusenkyo y lo de la boda fallida. Porque está persona alejara a Akane de las mentiras en su familia también la va convencer de irse despidiéndose de Ranma y tal vez lo haga para siempre.
1. Parte 1

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_ Decisiones con una base de mentiras._**

* * *

Noriko Tendo miraba con decisión la puerta del lugar que por tantos años había sido su hogar. El lugar donde ella crió a sus hijas que se les fue arrebatadas a base de chantajes y engaños.

"Tú no te las puedes llevar, porque ellas no se quieren ir". Exclamó el hombre que miraba molesto a la mujer de ojos cafes.

"¡Pero yo las amo!". Gritó desesperada al hombre que supuestamente la amaba.

Él, el ser humano que no la dejó perseguir sus sueños y ambiciones. El hombre que le dijo que lo esperara para casarse y hacerla realmente feliz.

Eso nunca paso. Al principio creía que era sólo una pequeña etapa en su matrimonio y todo mejoraría cuando el dojo siguiera prosperando hasta que su primer hijo lo heredará, más eso no ocurrió pues la dinastía Tendo era femenina, disgustado totalmente a su marido.

La primera. La dulce y manipulable Kasumi. Los ruegos de su padre para que no se alejara o que se quedara a cuidar a sus hermanas era lo suficiente para alejarla de ella.

La segunda. Nabiki. Su inteligente, pero aún fácil de convencer hija. La chiquilla tenía la astucia que parecía a la de un zorro, más una sola palabra o alguna cosa para chantajearla y adiós.

La tercera su mayor tesoro. Akane. Ella era tan pequeña. Aunque quería llevársela en ese momento no pudo, le dolía tanto que ella no pudiera tener voz o voto por su edad, más también era bueno porque así Soun no la ponía a su favor.

Recordaba el momento cuando los golpes llegaron, los cuales siempre estuvieron presentes al desafiar a Soun dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error que queria poder remediar. Pues aquella no era vida.

Le tenía tanta rabia a aquel hombre que le arrebató la vida y justo en el momento en que ella se quería ir con sus hijas para que pudieran ser libres y felices, él la detuvo.

Recordaba que ese día, ella estaba de rodillas mirando al hombre que tenía un gesto de furia, pasando su mirada de ella a las maletas en las que él sabía que estaban llenas de ropa de su mujer y de sus pequeñas.

_"Por favor, no me alejes de ellas". Suplicó sintiendo la horrible presión en su brazo, ya se imaginaba la golpiza que recibiría. _

La había arrastrado por el suelo, ella le gritó que parara como todas aquellas ocasiones en las que lo hacía e igual recibiendo el trato de oídos sordos dejándola maltrecha y lastimada, como una lección para no volver a desafiarlo. Pero en esa ocasión solo vió como agarraba la maleta donde guardó una buena parte de su ropa y la de Akane.

_"Iremos a dar un paseo" Ella les había dicho con una sonrisa tomando las manos de Kasumi y Nabiki que tenía a cada lado mientras llevaba a Akane en su espalda en un canguro, pues su pequeña dormía. _

"¡Por favor para, no me dañes!"

"Estoy harto Noriko". Le contestó molesto jalando su delgado cuerpo por toda la casa. "Pareces una loca, quieres llevarte a MIS hijas"

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa tradicional, la maleta fue arrojada al patio sin cuidado haciendo que botara la ropa de adentro. Noriko sintió el pasto en las palmas de sus manos al ser empujada a la salida, se volteó en dirección a Soun que la miraba con rabia.

"¿Qué estas esperando?, ¡Lárgate!"

Los ojos chocolate de Noriko vieron la ropa en el suelo. El nombre de Akane llegó a su mente, se limpió las lágrimas levantando la ropa y cerrando la maleta, le lanzó una última mirada de rabia a su marido yéndose al portón, miro hacía la habitación de Akane, generando una promesa interna de que volvería por ella y sabría la verdad.

"Ella es mi imagen viva, Akane se irá conmigo y todas tus mentiras caerán"

"Te mato, antes de que la alejes de SU familia, para ellas estarás muerta, ¡Me escuchaste!"

Noriko cerró el portón de la casa donde alguna vez vivió. Empezó a hiperventilar dejando que el llanto la consumiera.

¿Cómo cumpliría tal promesa? Se preguntó limpiandose las lágrimas soltando el peinado de casada que portaba, dejando libre su hermoso cabello azabache que destellaba en tonos azules.

"Volveré por ti Akane". Prometió al viento, para así ir a buscar un lugar donde vivir.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Akane paso la palma de su mano sobre la piedra blanca quitando la tierra que cubría la tumba de su madre. La recordaba con tanto cariño a pesar de no tener casi nada de ella y especialmente una imagen clara de la misma en su memoria, sobretodo acerca del último día que la vio. Era tan difuso, no sólo para ella, sino también para sus hermanas que le contaban maravillas de ella. Su padre le había dicho que ella murió de un paro cardíaco y había llorado de dolor, porque no queria dejarlas pidiéndole una cosa a él para ellas.

"Sólo me pidió que fueran felices"

Akane rozó con la punta de sus dedos los kanjis que marcaban el nombre y apellido de su madre. Realmente la extrañaba su calidez, su voz, todo. Ya eran trece años desde que ella no estaba a su lado.

Perder a tu madre a los cinco años es realmente doloroso.

A veces, cuando aun era una niña, se preguntaba cuando volvería, pero era claro que jamás lo haría, porque nadie podía regresar de la muerte.

Dejó el ramo de claveles que tenía en brazos y miró con dulzura ese pedazo de roca. Necesitaba tanto estar ahí.

"Akane ya es tarde ¿No crees que tu padre se preocupara?". Sonó la voz de Ranma a sus espaldas. Hacia días pensaba algo y que con él había vivido tantas cosas de las cuales aprendió a ser más fuerte y más madura, pero en ese momento no era suficiente su presencia para tranquilizarla. Tenía un hueco y creía que lo llenaría estando ahí. Porque ya no era la chica que odiaba a los hombres y siempre tenía un ataque de celos espontáneos por torpes malentendidos y que se guardaba todas sus emociones, sino, era la misma Akane sensible que tenía miedo y demasiada tristeza que aún guardaba en su corazón por dos semanas o más.

A veces quería saber que pasaría si ella se fuera porque realmente quería saber si Ranma la amaba como se lo dijo en Jusenkyo o sólo había sido un sueño al debatirse entre la vida y la muerte.

"Adelantate, quiero estar aquí un rato más". Mencionó de forma queda sin mirarlo directamente.

Ranma la miro de una forma preocupada, más la tranquilidad plasmada en el rostro de Akane le decían que debía aceptarlo. La aura que ella emanaba no era de rabia, sino de tristeza y melancolía, por ello aceptó sin desafiarla. Porque lo más seguro es que ella ya estaba cansada de todo. Por ello, también aceptó que había cosas que la misma Akane y él disfrutaban a solas y otras que ambos enfrentaban en solitario y ese era el momento. Sólo que ahora todo estaba congelado y distante en ella.

Tal vez su relación no era la mejor de todas, pero siempre hubo comprensión y cariño al otro, más ahora, estaba ese ambiente triste. Quería a su Akane feliz devuelta, el como no lo sabía.

Él se fue caminando a la salida sin darse cuenta que una persona no muy lejos de ahí observaba a su prometida.

"Mí Akane". Sollozo levemente la persona oculta detrás de las tumbas que doblaban la esquina limpiandose las lágrimas. No se imaginaba las cosas por las que pasó. Cada historia de los vecinos que le habian contado acerca de los Tendo era más asombrosa que otra, más su hija había mostrado ser fuerte. Su Akane era una guerrera de espíritu fuerte más ahora debía suponer que ya había un límite para toda esa situación. Apretó con fuerza el camafeo que portaba dentro una fotografía de ella cuando era una bebé.

El último rumor sobre Akane es que casi moría o eso oyó en la conversación de una anciana y una chica de china que se encontraba bastante satisfecha por la irrupción de la boda de su hija con el joven Saotome. Su más hermoso tesoro estaba cometiendo los mismos o más errores que ella, y eso no lo permitiría.

Se acercó dudosa.

El kimono azul de flores blancas se iluminó por los rayos del Sol al igual que sus cabellos azabaches resplandecieron en un tono azulado.

El llanto que Akane retenía al fin se liberó cuando Ranma habia desaparecido de su vista, llevándose las manos al rostro queriendo limpiarse las lágrimas por la impotencia. Ranma la quería ¿Cierto?

"¿Por qué me dejaste sola mamá?". Clamó ella al aire sintiendo que todo se le venía encima.

"Yo no quise hacerlo". Jadeo Noriko llamando la atención de su hija. La joven azabache volteo a sus espaldas viendo a la mujer de las viejas fotografías en su hogar y la de sus pocos recuerdos, parada frente a ella. El hermoso kimono y el corte de cabello ligeramente más corto que el suyo, le decían que podría ser un espejo a futuro, más era su madre. Ese tono chocolate en sus ojos y la compasión en su gesto al igual que el rastro de lágrimas demostraban que había llorado, ¿Realmente era ella?

"¿Mamá?"

"Sí, mi hermosa Akane"

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!". Chillo emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos llorando al igual que ella. La menor de las Tendo deseaba tanto que no fuera un sueño, porque se sentía tan real el calor y las lágrimas rozando sus mejillas. No, sí era real se decía hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su madre. "Pero, ¿Cómo? Papá dijo que tú..."

"No cariño, jamás morí, sólo no me dejaron ser libre con ustedes". Noriko pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de Akane limpiandolas haciéndola sonreír levemente. "Tú padre les mintió"

Ante la declaración ella no evitó retroceder asustada. Mentiras. Su padre les había mentido, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero quería saber el porque, además no quería que ella se fuera, mucho menos ahora que sabía que ella estaba ahí a su lado.

"Quieres respuestas ¿Verdad?"

Akane asintió con el corazón en la mano, notó como su madre miraba en distintas direcciones como si temiera a que alguien la fuera a ver.

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Te molestaría acompañarme a tomar algo?". La azabache menor le negó aceptando gustosa aquella invitación, agarró los claveles que traía entregandolos a su madre que le sonrió al oler el perfume de los mismos.

"¿Quién es la persona en esa tumba?"

"No lo se cielo". Dijo la adulta enganchando su brazo al de su hija mientras caminaban aparentemente en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Akane miró preocupada atrás sin embargo, su curiosidad era más fuerte y quería saber que había pasado con su madre para que su padre les mintiera por tanto tiempo o no solo él, a lo mejor también sus hermanas.

Negó con su cabeza dejando que todo fluyera como una corriente de aire. En ese momento no había amazonas locas tras ella, guerreros de armas ocultas, chicos desorientados, cocineras con espátulas gigantes tratando de atacarla o dos hermanos locos hostigandola, no había un hombre panda, ni padre llorón en apariencia para que todo saliera como lo planeaba, no había hermana codiciosa, no había sonrisas perfectas de Kasumi, ni siquiera mujer con kimono con una katana en brazos, sino, su madre con un ramo de claveles y su brazo unido al suyo, tampoco había Ranma. Sólo ella y su madre.

Ambas salieron del panteón con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a tener al fin esa charla que ambas necesitaban.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kasumi tomó un plato pequeño de la alacena sirviendo una mínima cantidad de su guiso para poder degustarlo sabiendo que éste era la cena y si le hacía falta algo que añadir. El sabor de la sopa era perfecto, más había una sensación que no le gustaba en ese momento. Oía los gritos de pelea de Genma y Ranma, la televisión que era vista por Nabiki, y si pudiera agudizar su oído que estaba entrenado escucharía como su padre sorbía el té junto a la risa de gusto de Hapossai al tener prendas íntimas nuevas en su colección. Faltaba alguien, de eso estaba segura.

Abrió la ventana de la cocina dejando que el leve vapor de las ollas escapara escuchando el salpicar del agua en el estanque mostrando a un enorme panda y a la menuda pelirroja que era Ranma.

"Ranma ¿Dónde está Akane?" Preguntó oyendo al principio los gruñidos de molestia de su futuro cuñado para luego ver como parpadeaba confundido. Pues él creía que estaba con Kasumi tratando de aprender a cocinar algo mas que un simple curry.

Si bien recordaba la castaña, mayor de las Tendo, sabía que ambos habían ido al cementerio a ver a su madre, pues Akane se sentía mal después de su aventura en Jusenkyo y la boda fallida.

No es que no se sintiera menos al saber que su hermana a la que prácticamente había criado ella misma, algo que jamás le diría a su padre para no herir sus sentimientos, no la buscará para erradicar la congoja que la aflijia. Ella entendía, Akane necesitaba la presencia de su madre, algo que claramente ella no le podría otorgar aunque es lo que más quería.

"Ella se quedó un rato más"

"Eso fue a las dos". Medito en voz alta con una voz que a Ranma le pareció un reproche suavizado. "Llegaste a las tres y son las ocho, lo más seguro que ya llegó ¿Puedes buscarla en su habitación?"

"Claro". Respondió simple corriendo por el patio en dirección a la ventana de su prometida que se hallaba con las luces apagadas, extrañado saltó al árbol para llegar a la ventana golpeando suavemente el vidrio esperando que la azabache le abriera, nada, un segundo intento le dio el mismo resultado. Esperando que no la fuera a molestar abrió la ventana de la habitación que se hallaba abandonada al ingresar.

"¿Akane?". La llamó reafirmando que no había nadie, la pelirroja se mordió el labio nerviosa.

No ahora. Se dijo a si mismo saltando por la ventana para llegar a la cocina y avisar que buscaría a Akane en el cementerio. Corrió teniendo una fea sensación en la garganta, no le gustaba como se tornaba la situación su pecho empezaba a oprimirse con la posibilidad de que halla sido secuestrada o herida por sus rivales o algún enemigo nuevo.

Al llegar vio que el lugar estaba cerrado con cadena que era una nueva medida de seguridad. Sin importarle otra cosa saltó la cerca llegando a la tumba de la señora Tendo donde no estaba ella, ni las flores que la misma joven había comprado esa tarde.

"Akane ¿Dónde te metiste?". Se pregunto saliendo del panteón dirigiéndose al Neko-hanten. Estaba seguro que si ella no estaba ahí las amazonas hicieron de las suyas una vez más, pues llevaban bastante tiempo sin hacer algo.

Al llegar al local abrió la puerta del restaurante de golpe.

"¿Dónde está Akane?"

"¿Airen de que estar hablando? Xiam Pu con bisabuela estar aquí todo el tiempo y Mousse haciendo repartos"

"Hablo en serio"

"Ella está diciendo la verdad yerno, a la chiquilla Tendo no la hemos visto, ¿A caso la perdiste?". Se burló la anciana haciendo gruñir a la pelirroja. Resignado el joven Saotome ahora pelirroja fue a la casa de los Tendo por agua caliente y decir que Akane estaba desaparecida y la ayudarán a buscarla.

Ranma deseaba que nada malo le pasará, no a su Akane.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Akane tomó de la taza de café que su madre le había comprado en el negocio extranjero cercano a la estación de trenes de Nerima. Tenía un sabor amargo que se aligeraba con el azúcar, pero la sensación más amarga era la que tenía en el corazón. Su familia. Su padre y sus hermanas le habían mentido acerca de su madre, de la mujer que no era feliz y quería buscar su felicidad. Eso no era malo. Ella era humana y había cometido errores que fueron injustamente tratados. No podía creer lo egoístas que fueron ellos especialmente su padre que había generado esa fractura familiar. Sintió que esas horas no habían sido suficientes para conocer todo, más si lo bastante amplias para sentirse engañada y sobretodo herida.

Su madre también le contó sobre los rumores de los vecinos, y al oír esas aventuras que había tenido desde otra perspectiva pudo apreciar que todo eso era de algo que podría ser catalogado como maravilloso, aunque también estúpidamente peligrosas, ya que siempre la involucraban a pesar de no ser la causante.

"Akane me debo ir, tú padre ha de estar preocupado y debes volver a casa". Hablo Noriko tratando de sacarla de ese latelargo depresivo, la mujer adulta empezaba a pensar que había cometido un error al haber venido, pero... Akane negó haciendo que las lágrimas se combinaran con el café, se sentía impotente, harta y sobretodo incomprendida hasta que su madre realmente la escucho sin querer imponerle cosas como todos esos años había hecho su padre y de cierta forma sus hermanas.

Nadie de la familia Tendo y podria perjurar que la Saotome, jamás le habían preguntado como se sentía al ser acosada en la escuela por las peleas matutinas para tener una cita, mucho menos el ser insultada por Ranma, tampoco le preguntaban porque descargaba su ira a base de golpes o insultos, ni siquiera le preguntaron si quería casarse con Ranma desde un principio. En realidad a ninguno de los dos los habían dejado elegir. Y a ella la dejaban zanjada en un agujero de problemas que ni siquiera buscaba y terminaba herida de alguna forma.

La azabache miró a su madre la cual le dio un pañuelo bordado para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

Cariño. Eso es lo que necesitaba, no más responsabilidades sin tener otra opción que tomarlas a pesar de no ser suyas.

Ella quería también ser libre sin siquiera darse cuenta. No se había tomado el tiempo de ver las cosas que la hicieron feliz en el pasado y ahora la desdichaban.

Ella pensaba que amaba a Ranma, ahora sólo quería estar con su madre y pensar realmente lo que quería y resolver la duda de ¿Quién era realmente Akane Tendo y lo que haría o quería?

El reloj marcaba las nueve y su madre se terminó su bebida al igual que ella, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local. Caminaron a la estación de trenes con tranquilidad pagando el acceso cuando llegaron. La gente se movia de un lado al otro sin prisa hasta que las dos azabaches se sentaron en una banca al momento que Noriko le daba a Akane un dango que ella había preparado y los había tenido guardados entre las mangas de su kimono. Las dos estaban absortas en ese espacio de serenidad sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí el alboroto se había armado hace más de dos horas por buscar a Akane.

"Cielo ¿Te encuentras bien?". Preguntó de repente Noriko mientras un tren pasaba alzando al aire, tierra y un poco de basura al igual que agitaba los cabellos cortos de ambas.

Akane la miró con sus ojos cafes asombrada por la manera en que su madre se preocupaba y se daba cuenta rápidamente que algo la afligia, no quería que nadie rompiera ese momento, más los pasos de Ranma se acercaban sin que ella lo desease.

Las lágrimas apañaron otra vez la vista de la joven Tendo, su madre la abrazo escuchando sus sollozos y sintiendo sus espasmos. Ya sabia que Akane estaba en su límite. Demasiada presión en alguien que no había tenido responsabilidades antes y a la cual todos querían manejar a su propio beneplácito o divertinaje, porque su Akane estaba siendo parte de un show que los de Nerima usaban para cotillear a sus anchas.

Noriko acarició el cabello lacio de Akane con la mano que tenía libre, debido a que en la otra cargaba los claveles.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres estar aquí?". Tocó con su mano libre el rostro de su pequeña, teniendo aquel gesto de preocupación.

Akane lo pensó. Pensó por poco tiempo, porque al principio creía realmente tener la decisión tomada y ser fuerte para seguir en pie, pero desde que entro al cementerio empezó a doblegarse, había cambiado su debilidad oculta en su orgullo que ahora de nueva cuenta se había desprendido, y es que no podía con todo eso sola. Porque lo que haría con su vida ya no era lo mismo. Ya no era lo que quería y mucho menos lo que deseaba. Esperar y que todo llegase a su momento y ya ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría? ¿Otros dos años con los Saotome o más? Definitivamente debía hacer algo, ya.

"Me quiero ir contigo". Dijo decidida oyendo el jadeo ahogado de felicidad mezclado con sollozo de su madre que la apretó más a su cuerpo, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaria.

"Gracias por quedarte conmigo, pero ¿Qué pasará con tu prometido?". Vio la sinceridad en su rostro al igual que su preocupación maternal, ella quería hablar más ese alguien la detuvo.

"Akane". Sono la voz frente a las dos mujeres que vieron al primogénito Saotome, se veía cansado y aliviado al verla ahí, no le importó ver a Noriko a su lado y no le interesaba saber que hacía ahí, solo le interesaba tener a Akane frente a él, sana y salva.

"Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eso te lo debería preguntar a ti. Desapareciste, no le avisaste a nadie sobre donde estabas y todavía me preguntas que hago aquí". Regaño el joven a la chica notando como la mujer que estaba con ella le dijo que volvería con el otro boleto. "¡Maldición Akane! No te puedo dejar un momento sola o te metes en problemas, tu padre ha de estar muerto de miedo y tú hablando con esa mujer que..."

"Es mi madre". Interrumpió ella mirando los ojos grisaseos de Ranma que se ensancharon ligeramente ante el asombro. "Ella no estaba muerta, ellos me mintieron, y yo...me voy con ella"

Ranma asombrado ante la declaración, negó queriendo tomar la muñeca de la chica para llevarla a casa a la fuerza, solo que ella se alejó como si su contacto le quemara.

"No quiero volver, no hasta que todo este claro"

"¿De qué hablas Akane?"

"Nosotros, yo no quiero cometer el mismo error que mi madre. Ella dio todo por una persona y perdió más de lo que tenía. Porque su felicidad no era con mi padre. Yo, yo no quiero eso si nos casan. Si es necesario estar lejos de ti para saber si lo que siento y lo que haré es lo correcto para lo nuestro"

"Te iras". Pronunció el heredero Saotome sin darse cuenta que después de tanto tiempo empezaba a exteriorizar sus sentimienntos de la forma correcta frente a ella, solo que no era la manera en que se la imaginaba, Porque no era el momento correcto, pues la pequeña Tendo se iría dejándolo sólo. Al ver su afirmación ese dolor se intensificó.

"Sólo quiero saber una cosa antes de irme"

"¿Qué cosa?". Pronunció derrotado, no la detendría, si es lo que quería hacer a pesar de que se la quería llevar muy lejos de su madre para que no se la llevará, más ella se iba por su cuenta. Miró los ojos cafes casi miel de su amada como si fueran la última vez que lo haría y tal vez así sería por el momento tan crudo que vivía.

"¿Qué sientes por mí?"

"Akane"

El altavoz indicaba que el tren que debía tomar la joven Tendo con su madre para luego tomar otro para llegar al hogar de ella donde se quedaría lo suficiente para aclararse todo, estaba a punto de arribar en la estación. Era ahora nunca. Debía ver un motivo para volver o de lo contrario sus caminos al fin se separarian.

"Eso hará un motivo para volver o...". Ella extendió su mano como una despedida de empresarios o simples conocidos. Más no era así. Ella era su prometida, se decía Ranma. Su prometida que apenas sabía cocinar un curry decente, que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, que era fuerte y no le gustaba dañara los demás porque tenía un corazón tan grande que no cabía en Japón, la misma que lo trataba como si mismo a pesar de tener esa vergonzosa maldición. "...sera la despedida Ranma". Completo tratando de ocultar su aflicción.

Noriko llegó dándole una mirada significativa a Akane de que la esperaría, la mujer abrazó las flores en sus brazos mirando a lo lejos a su hija, deseando que escuchará su corazón coordinado con su mente para tener lo que queria.

Él estaba mudo, realmente quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que no quería que se fuera con Noriko, más ella se veía más feliz de lo que había sido esos últimos días en la casa Tendo. Jalo el cuerpo de la chica para estrecharlo con el suyo en un abrazo el cual necesitaba para saciar ese vacío que ella le dejaria al irse. Quería tener grabado en su memoria el olor de ella al igual que su imagen. Ranma quería pensar que Akane a pesar de no cambiar su decisión de irse, volvería a su lado.

"Akane, me gustas y espero que lo que sientas sea lo mismo,y eso no cambie cuando regreses". Mascullo débilmente mientras la mirada se le apagaba por las lágrimas de esa partida de la persona que ha sido todo en tan poco tiempo.

Ella sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas y las que se empezaban a formar en los ojos de Ranma empezaban a deslizarse tan traicioneras como en Jusenkyo.

No podía hacerlo, sí era débil, ella lo habia vuelto débil y se dejó.

Akane se repetía una y otra vez que lo necesitaba hacer. No podía arrepentirse en ese momento porque lo haría toda su vida si era un error.

El azabache al sentir que el agarre de ella se debilitaba la abrazó con temor, era ahora o nunca, a la que consideraba su única prometida que tanto cariño y recelo emocional se iría para tomar la decisión que definiría un todo en ambos. Había sido un idiota al no aclarar todo y generar ese hasta luego. Por primera vez quería besarla a pesar de estar con tanta gente alrededor. Ella era suya, no podía dejar que la separaran de él. Y porque la amaba también tenía la obligación de dejarla ir si ya no era feliz o se sentía ofuscado en búsqueda de una respuesta, una meditación que él no necesitaba, pero ella sí.

El olor de su shampoo, le recordó las veces en las que ella se dormía sobre su hombro dejando ese olor en los siguientes días. Alzó con su mano el rostro de Akane. Ya no había tanta melancolía en su mirar. Eso era bueno.

Acarició su mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de su piel con la yema de sus dedos dejando que su aliento se mezclará con el de ella atrapando sus labios entre los suyos. Un beso suave con el sabor amargo y a la vez dulce del café que ella había tomado antes de llegar ahí, no quería perder ese bello recuerdo, no, no el de la mejor cosa que le paso en su vida.

Quería seguir besandola, pero ya no había tiempo.

Lloró libremente apretando las mejillas de Akane entre sus manos sintiendo como ella se apartaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas con la punta de sus finos dedos dándole un beso en la mejilla dirigiendose a su madre que la esperaba en la puerta del andén que apenas abrió y prontamente se cerró. Akane alzó su mano en señal de despedida haciendo que el corazón de ambos se estrujase, pero más el de Ranma, no sabía la respuestas a las preguntas que se habían generado debido a la situación, como lo era ¿Cuánto tiempo se iría? Y ¿Si realmente ella volvería algún día?

El tren empezó a moverse alejando de su vista la imagen de las dos féminas, donde una de ellas la miraba con la misma ternura a la que se había aferrado en todo ese tiempo juntos.

"¡Akane!". Gritó siguiendo el andén por la estación viendo como ella se levantó de su asiento acercandose al vidrio mostrando su rostro compungido al verlo correr y aferrarse a ella con algo de tardanza. "¡Te amo!" Le gritó antes de que terminará toda la estación y ella se fuera de Nerima.

"Yo, no lo se". Se dijo mirando la ventana apretando su mano. "Ya no"

_**Disculpen la demora, pero lo que escribo no siempre esta en orden una sola plataforma, además de que, reitero, no es la única plataforma en la que escribo al igual que historia.**_

_**Bastante triste el capítulo ¿No? O muy drama queen. Las curiosidades son las siguientes:**_

_**1\. Yo me imaginaba esto después de la boda fallida en el último tomo de Ranma, y si Noriko realmente no hubiera muerto, engañando a Akane por parte de su padre y sus hermanas encubriendo al primero por la verdad de que la habían corrido.**_

_**2\. No considere a Noriko una mujer mala, sino como alguien incomprendido que cometió errores, porque no había vivido más que lo mismo buscando algo que realmente la hiciera feliz.**_

_**3\. Además en muchos matrimonios del siglo pasado podían ocurrir cosas similares o en el caso peores por lo que preferí hacer esa situación de correr a la matriarca Tendo.**_

_**4\. La idea inicial era que Noriko secuestrara a Akane, más fue descartada porque la hubiera hecho ver mala.**_

_**5\. Así me imaginaba el primer beso de Ranma con Akane en un momento de adios y la incertidumbre de se volverían a ver.**_

_**6\. ¿Quieren secuela?**_


	2. Parte 2

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucr_****_o, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Decisiones con una base de mentiras. Capítulo 2._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El olor a flores frescas que desprendía el ramo sobre su escritorio. La suave tela del vestido que portaba los pequeños detalles florales sobre las mangas con el exquisito olor a vainilla que usaba de perfume se alineaban perfectamente para dar paso a su imagen en el espejo.

La imagen de una chica completamente enamorada y a punto de casarse con la persona que amaba y que sabía que sentía lo mismo. Tal vez había sido un poco tetrica la manera en que lo averiguo, pero le dijo que la amaba.

El maquillaje hecho con una dedicación demasiado proteccionista, era como si la persona que lo hizo parecía haberlo practicado sin cesar para quedar de esa forma, el cual era lo bastante discreto para reafirmar su belleza natural.

Aspiro dejando que sus pulmones de llenarán del regocijo que sentía y disfrutando de la sensación intensificada.

_"Te ves hermosa Akane_". Sonó a su lado, era la mujer que la había cuidado desde pequeña y le sonreía de la misma forma en que lo habia hecho.

Quería llorar, el día más feliz de su vida se estaba cumpliendo, parpadeo para alejar las lágrimas viendo a Ranma en su habitación observandola con asombro.

_"Yo nunca dije que te amaba_". Le dijo despreocupado cuando ella le menciono de Jusenkyo su rostro cambio nuevamente a uno de incomodidad.

_"Estas loca, lo has de haber soñado"_

Su rostro cambio de uno feliz a uno dolido que él no supo ver porque se cubría con su orgullo, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que la había herido, cerro sus ojos para no gritarle y al abrirlos de nuevo, el dojo que su familia había decorado con tanta dedicación parecía ser bombardeado. La gente que formaba parte de los invitados gritaban asustados por la barbarie que se estaba haciendo como lo eran las peleas de las dos chicas que intentaban herirla y el vestido que antes había estado en perfectas condiciones se hallaba sucio y una parte había sufrido un tirón. Oía los gritos estridentes de los que había considerado amigos destruir lo que para toda mujer era un sueño volverlo en su pesadilla.

Con cuidado esquivó el ataque de la china que tanto sufrimiento e inseguridad que ella misma le había permitido hacer.

Con rabia estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe a la amazona, pero está desapareció y lo que sustituyó su acción fue el haber metido con rabia la resplandeciente tela de satin del vestido de bodas a una bolsa de basura. Soltó un jadeo de frustración pasandose las manos por el rostro tratando de alejar todas esas emociones negativas, lloró peor de lo que había imaginado hacerlo en toda su vida desplomandose en el suelo sintiéndose patética por haber permitido volverse un manojo de inseguridades y temores, pero especialmente volverse una persona que se enfurecia en un chasquido desquitandose con la persona que no fue criada para expresar tantas cosas. Ahora se daba cuenta que había estado ciega, ciega por no escuchar sus razones y dejar que los celos la guiaran.

Estúpida, imbécil, inmadura y torpe marimacho. Se reprendió Akane golpeando su cabeza dejando que cabello azulado se desacomodara ante los movimientos cargados de rabia a su ser.

Las mejillas las tenía húmedas y la rabia había dejado de existir en un momento, cuando su padre informo que se pospondria la boda hasta que reparaciones se hicieran pero. Pero. Habia un pero, ya no sabía si realmente quería casarse. Él, específicamente el joven con el que la comprometieron jamás se interesó en si se hallaba bien después de ese evento tan, podría decir apocalíptico. Sabía que Ranma estaba molesto por el agua de hombre ahogado que se vio perdida entre el desastre, más él no sabía que podrían conseguir con mucho esfuerzo y tal vez sacrificio. Pero la recuperaría porque ella lo ayudaría y lo quería. Y él a ella...quizas no.

Sentía que había algo vacío en su pecho, el mismo vacío que sintió cuando estaba a punto de morir.

Se lamento por tantas cosas que al limpiarse las lágrimas que quería desaparecer. Volvió a parpadear y como si todo se volviera en cámara lenta, ya no estaba en su habitación estaba en el techo de su hogar justamente encima de su habitación, el color verde de la camisa con aquellos dulces blancos con un fino espiral rosado dispersados en esa tela le dijeron que estaba con alguien y era lo que más lamentaba. Porque siempre era lo mismo, corría a él. Sentía, que si fuera posible eso se volvería patológico.

Oía el palpitar del corazón de esa persona, las lágrimas le caían como si se tratarán de ríos, él se aferraba a ella como si tuviera miedo. Pero ¿Miedo a que? Se suponía que él no le tenia miedo a nada

Él era valiente a pesar de su extraña fobia a aquellos felinos, nadie discutía lo valiente que podía ser ese joven, se volvió a cuestionar al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, ¿Por que tener miedo a algo sobre ella?

Confusa y dolida se dijo que ya no quería que las cosas se repitiesen y sufriera en el proceso para volver a estar en paz y repetir ese mismo patrón hasta que realmente se hagan daño y no halla vuelta atrás.

_"Perdóname"._ Oyó la voz que conocía perfectamente y ahora se oía quebrada.

Debido al tiempo de convivencia junto a él sabía su tonos que eran sutilmente graves y en ocasiones molestas por el tono en que lo usaba que en su mayoría era para ser petulante, y ahora, se oía triste a casi ahogada.

_"Fue un error, perdóname por ser tan insensible a veces"_

_Ese día. Sí lo recordaba a la vez que le dolía más que nunca_. Sintió la caricia por su espalda como si quisiera reconfortarla y curarla al mismo tiempo. Se hundió más en su calor y cariño, no entendía porque, pero a pesar de las palabras anteriores no podia evitar querer estar con él. No todas las cosas que le hacían daño eran por culpa de Ranma, como muchas veces lo especulaba su mente inmadura y demasiado fantasiosa, en si era culpa suya o también era ocasionado por ambos al generar tantos mal entendidos entre sí.

Se preguntaba si realmente debía estar con él, porque bien parecían ser un desastre andante. Él un inmaduro y ella demasiado testaruda, y lo más fuerte entre ambos era el gran orgullo que les impedía ser felices además del ego de uno con el otro que chocaba constantemente.

_"Lamento traerte tantos problemas Akane. Perdóname por lo de la boda y lo de Jusenkyo, es que no quiero perderte"__"No hay nada que perdonar y ya quedó atrás"._ Dijo ella copiando la acción de acariciar su espalda dejando que sus dedos viajarán con tranquilidad consolandolo por algo que ella misma provocaba con su mirar. _"No estamos listos para esto, parece que queremos matarnos a cada rato, deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí"_

_"Akane". _Mencionó el azabache separándose recibiendo una sonrisa de ella a pesar de sentir en ese momento la presión en su pecho, como si estrujaran su corazón con fiereza y la mirada de él no la ayudaba.

_"No lo hagas, golpeame si quieres, pero no te alejes"_

Ella bajo la mirada, suponiendo que la petición ya era por mera costumbre. Los golpes que él había recibido se hicieron un tipo de masoquismo y eso le dolía. Ya no sólo se dañaba ella emocionalmente sino también a Ranma físicamente.

_"Hay que hablarlo después, por favor. Pero ahora no Akane"_

Súplicas, miles de súplicas se repetían en su memoria y esa era la más sincera al verlo a los ojos junto a su tacto en las manos. Sin embargo, ese después no se dio, porque el único momento que llegó fueron esas palabras que le carcomieron parte del alma.

_"Yo me voy con ella". _Su tono era tranquilo muy al contrario de lo que sentía, generaron que aquellos ojos en tono colbato demostraran un gesto de infinita tristeza y de nueva cuenta una súplica silenciosa se creo, y era que se quedara a su lado.

Aquella imagen se sintió instantes después por el acoplar de la sensación en la boca y el movimiento de sus labios tenía un sabor a miedo, anhelo y por sobre todas las cosas cariño.

No era real. Se dijo a si misma sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su mejilla, porque ese solo era un sueño que recopilaba todo lo que la había traído a ese momento.

Abrió los ojos mirando el techo con la lampara de estilo chino colgante que protegía el foco de esta. Akane se obligó a voltear por la incomodidad surgida en su espalda mirando en dirección a la ventana que no mostraba alguna estrella, sólo ese manto negro llamado cielo. Busco con la mirada algo a su alrededor, como si esperará que ese espacio no resultará en un sueño más y sabiendo que si estaba despierta ya no podría volver a dormir.

Llevaba semanas desde que el sueño se le escapaba de las manos de la misma manera, las imágenes de esos últimos momentos junto a Ranma regresaban provocando sensaciones que no podía definir perfectamente. Se froto el rostro con cansancio mirando la habitación que su madre le dio para que se quedase el tiempo suficiente y tomara una decisión sobre su futuro con una persona a la que se habia acostumbrado tanto en presencia y ahora había dejado atrás.

Y con eso en mente, también había aprendido que no era de menos decir que Ranma a pesar de ser un cabeza dura como ella, tenía sentimientos demasiado nobles que le conmovian. Por eso su subconsciente le reprochaba lo que no estaba haciendo y debía hacer cada vez que soñaba.

Apartó las sábanas de la cama pisando la madera dirigiéndose a la ventana de aquel pequeño, pero cómodo lugar. Volteo hacía atrás recordando que la puerta estaba con seguro. Un hábito ya muy arraigado debido a todas las desagradables visitas que tenía en la casa Tendo, las cuales en su mayoría buscaban hacerle algún daño para alejarla de él.

Y hasta ahora le resultaba irónico, porque nadie lo logró, sólo ella misma con la tormenta en vaso que había hecho con su propio ser, junto a la obsesión por Ranma de aquellas jóvenes bellas, pero realmente idiotas como ella que no se deban cuenta de lo obvio y ahora que estaba lejos de él, lo comprendía.

Él si la quería. Pero también había sido culpa de aquellos sentimientos lo que le atrajeron miseria y dolor. No lo culpaba porque ella jamás le pido una explicación o hecho algo para detener toda esa locura. Los dos ya estaban demasiado cómodos hasta que ese espacio de locura irremediable se rompiera. Porque la misma locura que amanezaba íntegramente a ambos, los volvia dependientes entre sí.

Era un evento que tampoco fue capaz de detener como lo había sido el reto para obtener una cita con ella y la que le atraía más acosadores que admiradores por las ventas clandestinas de las fotografías que le tomaba Nabiki.

Nabiki. Su hermana. Ella no la comprendía, siempre fue demasiado arraigada a la idea de hacer las cosas necesarias para obtener lo que quería a costa de los demás sin importarle las consecuencias ¿Egoísta? Demasiado diría ella. Pero también lo era ella, porque se fue con su madre sin dudarlo.

¿Era una cobarde o no lo era? Lo dudaba al inicio hasta comprender que no huyó de sus problemas porque ya no los tenía, ella quería aclarar lo que sentía y como lo enfrentaría.

Una familia de locos, es lo que tenía. Una chica imperturbable en apariencia porque realmente le tenia miedo a lo fuera de lo común, una joven codiciosa que trataba de llenar un vacío que ni la pequeña Tendo entendía, un hombre melodramático que ocultaba un terrible secreto sobre su esposa, un hombre mitad panda en exceso glotón, una mujer con el porte del siglo pasado y pensamientos liberales que siempre portaba una katana para amenazar al que tratará de contradecirle porque seguramente tenía miedo a perder más de lo que había perdido en el pasado, un anciano lujurioso y un chico mitad chica que la protegía, a ella, a la marimacho violenta cuyas inseguridades las demostraba en forma de gritos, teorías sin escuchar razones y con demasiados arrebatos.

Suspiro y miró nuevamente por el cristal. Esos aspectos los estaba mejorando en todo ese tiempo, que era ya un año. El cual hizo en ella poder sustentarse sola sin causarse algún tipo de problema estomacal al querer cocinarse, el miedo a perder sin batallar, saber a ya no temer a aquello que le temía y tolerar para forjar su temple.

Noriko era asombrosa. Los años que ella estuvo intentando junto a sus hermanas a aprender a hacer todo aquello sin algún tipo de éxito lo había logrado su madre con bastante disciplina y en poco tiempo. Aunque la sumisión de Akane al esperar que le enseñarán, lo cual no sucedía, era lo que no había tomado muy en cuenta en mejorar porque la quisieron así, moldeable y manejable.

Por un momento la rabia se apoderó de ella por ser tan ciega con las cualidades especiales de su familia y aceptarlas como si nada. Estaba equivocada. No hay que amar a la perfección a la familia porque eso significaba amar las cosas que claramente se pueden mejorar y no se deben repetir.

Y con eso en mente Akane dejó de ser tan fiel a su familia y se volvió más egoísta a su amor sin embargo no lo era del todo. Porque a veces miraba cualquier esquina en las calles de Shanghai queriendo ver entre todos esos rostros los ojos grisaseos de Ranma con su típica ropa china o inclusive a la menuda pelirroja de ojos zafiro.

¿Cómo estaría él? Se preguntó al abrir la ventana de la habitación sentandose al borde de esta dejando que sus pies tocaran la escalera de incendios y que su camisón para dormir ondeara con el aire frío de la madrugada.

La ciudad se veía en su auge y a pesar de la hora aún había movimiento automovilístico.

Cortó una pequeña margarita de las macetas que cuidaba desprendiendola de sus pétalos como si fuera a tomar una decisión, pero realmente sólo lo hacía para perder el tiempo.

Llegar aTokio fue el primer paso al irse de su hogar. El segundo fue que el supuesto tren número dos que tomarían en realidad sería después del avión para dejarlas en Shanghai, China. El idioma a pesar de haber sido una barrera, no era complicado para ella, pues había tomando clases con un maestro particular para tener la preparatoria terminada en ese año que se fue.

Jamás intento llamar a su padre o hermanas, ni siquiera una carta, a pesar de sentirse tentada a enviarle una Ranma por su cumpleaños diecinueve.

¿Estaba mal lo que hacía? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez desde que empezó a soñar con él y pensar en cada una de las aventuras que vivió.

Sí, lo quería, pero no sabía si él la había esperado. Shampoo o Ukyo lo mas seguro que intentaron persuadirlo al saber de su ausencia, a lo mejor lo habían logrado y salían, mientras ella permanecía en la China vanguardista debatiendose una y otra vez en lo que hacía.

Apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana riéndose de su propia mala fortuna en el amor. Revolvió su cabello que estaba un poco más largo preguntándose que estaría haciendo su ex prometido en todo ese tiempo, porque era claro que ahora él estaba durmiendo.

"Tal vez ya es feliz". Se froto los brazos para quitar el frío y no evitó preguntarse si ya era hora de volver a su hogar.

Se sentía infantil al hacerlo, pero tomó otra margarita quitándo los pétalos dejando que la anatomía floral tomará esa decisión tan importante.

"Regresar, quedarse". Repetía cada palabra con cada pétalo que desprendía y se lo llevaba el viento, era abrumador al cabo de llegar a los últimos, hasta que solo unos segundos fueron suficientes para dejar que el último pétalo fuera desprendido con algo de indecisión dejando el botón que albergaba el polen de la margarita cayera al metal. Se mordió el labio ansiosa volviéndose a preguntar si, ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?

Nego con su cabeza, ya debía dejar de dudar de sus acciones y empezar a arriesgarse o lo lamentaria y realmente se volvería una cobarde, algo que siempre odio. Con ese pensamiento se metió al departamento cerrando la ventana acercándose a su escritorio prendiendo la pequeña lámpara para trazar los kanjis de lo que había sentido y hecho después o durante el tiempo dentro de su sueño como siempre lo hacía al despertar de esa forma. Una serie de progresos notaba al despertar cada vez y con la nueva decisión el sentimiento simplemente hizo algo que no había pasado antes, regreso al principio.

Se quedó pensando en aquel juego infantil sin dar tregua a que halla sido la forma correcta de elegir. Era como si hubiera lanzado una moneda al aire dejándole dos posibilidades a pesar de poder tener más. Apoyo sus antebrazos protegiendo su cabeza mirando la alarma digital a lado superior derecho de su escritorio mostrando la hora que era. Tres cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa dejando que sus ojos se cerrarán. Y como si de un parpadeo se hubiera tratado la hora cambio a siete y media. Somnolienta tomó el teléfono fijo y marco el número de su viejo hogar con demasiada indecisión.

Imaginaba que elsonido del teléfono albergaba la casa Tendo que a lo mejor se hallaria de dos maneras, tal vez silenciosa o demasiado escandalosa mientras las pantuflas pisaban con tranquilidad el suelo que ocasionalmente rechinaba suponiendo que Kasumi contestaría.

"Residencia Tendo". Pronunció con una dulce voz acertando que esa era Kasumi. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, su hermana sonaba cansada y ella solo respiraba sonoramente por la bocina generando al sentido del oído ese sonido al otro lado de la línea, fruncio el ceño ante su cobardía. Escucho por segunda vez su hermana a donde llamaba y ella ahogó una exclamación por el tono molesto.

"Debe ser una broma". Añadió la joven castaña en un tono amargo a punto de colgar.

"¡Espera Kasumi!". Gritó tapando su boca pues no quería despertar a su madre.

"¿Akane? En serio eres tú". Preguntó Kasumi cubriendo su boca con la mano tratando de resistir las lágrimas. Su pequeña hermana le llamaba de nueva cuenta, sin importarle que la chica más joven dejó un gran vacío en su familia y que suponia le guardaba un infernal rencor sobre la verdad del paradero de su madre que siempre habia ocultado y ahora lo volvió todo horriblemente incómodo de tratar en todo momento en la residencia Tendo, se sintió feliz por aquella acción de comunicarse a ellos.

Su padre jamás hablaba sobre Akane a pesar de querer hacerlo. Él les dijo que habían cometido un error al ocultar el verdadero paradero de su ex mujer sintiéndose avergonzado por sus acciones y recordando lo que le había advertido y cumplido tan fácilmente dejándolo humillado.

"Sí, soy yo ¿Estas sola en casa?"

Ella afirmó como si su hermana la pudiera ver y deseando fuertemente poder verla.

"Papá salió a una junta vecinal, Nabiki esta en la universidad". Contestó simple retorciendo el cable del teléfono con ansiedad esperando que su hermana hablase, Kasumi imaginaba lo difícil que pudo haber sido para Akane hacer esa llamada, por lo que no exigía y sólo la esperaba respuesta. Tenía miedo de todo como siempre y lo ocultaba con esa sonrisa imperturbable. Quería que le hablará más y no sentirse tan vacía. Que por favor lo hiciera.

"¿Cómo están los Saotome?"

Por primera vez en varios meses la sonrisa sincera de Kasumi apareció en su rostro. Su hermana jamás dejaría de preocuparse por los demás y eso lo agradecía. Ella creía que su madre les tenía tanto rencor que por ello no permitía a Akane llamarlos, más por el tono que ésta usaba, sabía que no era eso. Sólo tenía miedo.

"En su casa, poco después de que te fuiste ellos fueron a su hogar que ya había sido arreglado. Tío Genma trabaja con el doctor Tofu de nuevo, la tía Nodoka se ha dedicado a la jardinería cuidando de su familia y Ranma te extraña a pesar de seguir con sus entrenamientos y torneos, ¿Cuándo..."

"Yo quiero decirte algo". La voz de la más joven la interrumpió mientras la mayor Tendo retenía el aire. Eran malas noticias, de eso estaba segura.

"No volveré a casa, dile a papá"

"Pero Akane...". La llamada fue cortada dejando a una desconcertada Kasumi con la palabra en la boca y reteniendo las lágrimas.

Akane que aún tenía el teléfono en la mano y el dedo índice de la otra apretando el botón de colgar, seguía temblando y era la cosa más horrible que había sentido, pero había decidido no volver a la casa que le trajo tantas malas cosas.

"¿Akane?". El toque de la puerta la obligó a la azabache limpiarse las lágrimas y debía verse firme para hablar con su madre sobre la situación que si no la enfrentaba la carcomeria nuevamente.

"¿No se te hará tarde para el trabajo?"

"Sí, ya voy". Trato de sonar lo más serena posible alejándose del escritorio para empezar su día.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Afirmó el bolso que traía consigo, su madre ya se había ido al trabajo como cada mañana y antes que ella por la lejanía. Anotó un recado como cada día antes de irse.

La decisión era la correcta, se repetía. No era malo, se decía y finalmente se encaminaba y eso es porque no dudaría.

La azabache aún se sentía fatal por lo dicho esa mañana a Kasumi y de esa manera sólo esperaba que no se fuera de las manos la noticia porque quería decírselo ella misma a Ranma, sólo que no sabía el momento que se lo diría.

Akane al cruzar la calle entre el flujo de personas observó la hora en su reloj y que su transporte ya debería haber llegado a la hora exacta, volteo a ver hacía atrás como si esperará ver a alguien.

"Aún tengo tiempo de arrepentirme". Se decía cuando dio el primer paso entregando el boleto, siempre con una sonrisa como lo hacía Kasumi. "Pero si no lo hago, no seré feliz". Declaró a su segundo paso ingresando a un largo pasillo viendo con astucia el asiento que le permitiría bajar con más facilidad como lo hacia Nabiki con sus negocios. "Debo dejar de tener miedo porque yo misma me he detenido todo este tiempo". Dijo al tomar su asiento correspondiente. "Porque si no me atrevo a hacerlo jamás me lo perdonare". Se repitió como Ranma lo hacia en cada reto. "Y ahora voy a ser feliz"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El viento sopló con fuerza llevandose varias hojas del árbol que está afuera de su casa. Sabía que la época de lluvias empezaría con fuerza ese año y también era la señal de que ella ya haría un año desde que se fue.

Era triste en realidad, porque el había dejado todo claro con Shampoo y Ukyo de que jamás las llegaría a amar. Al principio la amazona fue terca hasta que la bisabuela de esta la persuadio, a pesar de que era una de las más redundantes a que el compromiso se cumpliera. Ambas seguían en Japón atendiendo el Neko-Hanten, sólo con la diferencia de que no lo molestaban.

Ukyo ya se había alejado desde lo de la boda fallida y le hablaba ocasionalmente por aclame a su vieja amistad, Kodachi al igual que Kuno seguían en búsqueda de su amor, ya fuera por ser Ranma o Ranko. Pero de ellos no había que temer desde hace semanas pues la gimnasta había ido a estudiar al extranjero junto al cabeza hueca de su hermano que lloraba la pérdida de Akane jurado que la buscaría en el continente americano.

Odiaba que lo siguiera fastidiando con sus lamentos por provocar su "huida despechada de su diosa con alma de tigresa" como Kuno decía, más el también se sentía miserable porque en cierta manera fue por su inseguridad y sus miedos que ella se había ido a quien sabe donde, pues no sabía a donde había ido y siempre esperaba encontrarse con alguna llamada por parte de ella. Pero no.

No entendía como es que ella había cambiado su vida con su forma de ser, pero gracias a ello le dio un motivo por el que luchar apartando el egoísmo de querer ser el mejor como su padre se lo había dicho y había sido su única aspiración por tantos años, cambiandolo por algo mejor. Un futuro con ella, el que ya no sabía si estaría ahí.

Aún entrenaba e iba a torneos con la esperanza de verla entre el público o los participantes de la categoría femenina, más parecía haber dejado las artes marciales ya que no la veía o oía el apellido Tendo entre las masas.

Akane se habia ido y no daba señales de vida, o eso es lo que le había dicho Kasumi cuando preguntó como cada mañana si había alguna carta o una llamada. Una sonrisa triste como siempre fue la respuesta, desde hace días que esa melancolía que tenía se había remarcado, sabía que le ocultaba algo y no quería decirle dándole un mal presentimiento.

El viento y las pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer adentro en el suelo donde estaba sentado viendo el patio. Hacía frío y el clima lo ponía aún más melancólico cuando oía los estridentes truenos en el cielo.

Akane solía asustarse por los rayos y a pesar de no admitirlo por parte de ambos por su gran orgullo les gustaba estar junto al otro, además era el mismo clima con el que llegó a Japón, y tal vez era un pensamiento bastante culposo, pero con ello trajo desastre tras desastre a la casa de la joven peligrando su vida de ésta.

Había sido un tonto por no alejar lo que dañaba a Akane, más sabía que era imposible porque todo es bastante espontáneo y de alguna forma u otra la gente se lastimaba y aprendía de ello. Por lo tanto se había equivocado al ser tan...ni siquiera sabía como podría describirse.

El tiempo había corrido de manera tortuosa, su ausencia, y su perfume pronto fueron desapareciendo ¿Y si ella decidía ya no volver? ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si ella ya era feliz?

Egoísta. Eso le gritaria la chica porque no queria que nadie más estuviera con ella sólo él.

"Ranma". Habló la voz de Nodoka tras de si espantado todos esos pensamientos negativistas. "¿Puedes dejarle el almuerzo a tu padre?"

Él afirmó y tomó el obento llevándose una sombrilla para evitar que la lluvia lo transformara en su forma maldita. La puerta la deslizó cuando tuvo puestos sus zapatos, era otro día y un año.

Desde que ella se fue de su casa con su madre, él y su familia se fueron de la casa Tendo agradeciendo las atenciones dadas, a pesar de las súplicas de Soun de que se quedarán y que Akane regresaría pronto arrepentida de sus acciones dejando a la traicionera de su mujer, lo cual no creía. Ellos no doblegaron su decisión por petición de él. Ranma no quería estar más en el mismo lugar que apesumbraba sus recuerdos con ella porque todo se le hacía más intolerable.

Terminó sus estudios en Furinkan a pesar de la pesadez emocional y los comentarios mal intencionados de que Akane ya no estuviera a su lado. Jamás había prestado tanta atención a las cosas que lo rodeaban, además de empezar a sentirse más sólo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente.

_"Es por su culpa, si se hubiera casado con ella en ese momento Akane aún estaría aquí"_. Recordó las palabras de Yuka y Sayuri que querían saber algo de ella, lamentablemente eso tampoco lo podía hacer.

_"Ser cobarde, por eso huir, no ser rival para Shampoo"_. Presumió la amazona antes de rendirse.

_"No puedo creer que la dañaras tanto Ran-chan, nunca creía eso de ti"._ Le había dicho Ukyo cuando comprendió porque no la había elegido a ella reclamandole que no hablará mal de Akane como lo hacía Shampoo. Ukyo demostró su lado sensible al hablarle de como había sido todo desde la boda fallida, el ver el vestido de novia en la basura y la platica en el techo que se quedó inconclusa porque ella se fue.

_"Dañaste a quien más amabas Saotome, si en ese momento hubiera estado yo.."_

_"¡Pero tú no estuviste! ¡Akane se fue!, porque quería estar con su madre y porque estaba harta. ¡Harta de todo y nosotros por nuestras estupideces!"_

Cada palabra que había dicho en su coraje a Ryoga o alguno que lo quisiera culpar del adios silencioso de Akane se sorprendía ante lo que él les decía dejando de culparlos, más otros tantos no. Porque es más sencillo culpar a aceptar la culpa.

Al salir por las calles del barrio de Nerima vio los viejos fantasmas de las tardes que caminaban de ida o devuelta a Furinkan, inclusive podía oír su voz con ese tono molesto que le gustaba causar. Paso por la casa de los Tendo que parecía ya estar demasiado tranquila desde que ella se fue.

A lo mejor por eso no regresaba, porque Akane imaginaba que toda la locura que dejaría atrás la atacaria una vez que tocará el suelo de Nerima, no era una mala teoría y si fuera ella tampoco regresaría en lo que Akane podría pensar, tal vez ella no podía dejar esa paz atrás para continuar con el caos eterno, en cualquier lado que ella estuviera ya se quedaría.

Especulaciones y teorías tras teorías de las partes de Japón donde ella podría estar con la señora Noriko. Nabiki también la había buscado junto a él dando con el mismo decepcionante resultado. No había rastro de ella o de la señora Tendo.

Abrió la puerta corredera ingresando viendo a su padre que lo iba recibir pensando que era un paciente notando que detrás de él estaba el doctor con una taza entre las manos y una frente a él que le pertenecía a Genma.

"Hola Ranma, que agradable visita"

"Venía a dejarle el almuerzo a mi padre". Indicó dándole al hombre adulto la caja con su almuerzo.

"¿No quieres acompañarnos?"

Negó haciendo que su cabello bailará ante su acción despidiéndose sin evitar que los dos hombres sintieran más preocupación de la normal por su estado emocional, que era a causa de Akane Tendo. Una joven que dejó marca en la vida de su familia, no solo por ser la menor sino por su forma de ser que contrastaba enormemente con la de sus hermanas. Su forma amorosa con la que trataba a los demás, por la forma desinteresada de su actuar y por el cariño que generaba en los demás sobre ella, fue lo que dejó, esa huella imborrable de la que no se tenía certeza si se llenaría con la presencia de otra persona o si había una posibilidad de que la muchacha regresara y mejorará las cosas o empeorará.

La noticia de que ella se fue a voluntad propia con su madre por boca de Ranma fue asombrosa. Y sobretodo un detonador, porque quien imaginaria que yéndose la menor, la familia Tendo pendería de un hilo bastante fino en el que las amazonas se irían despidiendo se la posibilidad de llevarse al joven Saotome a China, que los destrozos en Nerima acabarían y lo más importante dañaria emocionalmente a tantas y más a la única persona de la que se despidió.Era lamentable ver esa vivacidad intoxicandose por la tristeza de la ausencia de la joven y los demás no sabían como recuperar al viejo Ranma o la estabilidad familiar Tendo.

Al empujar la puerta corredera Ranma se dio cuenta de que la lluvia se intensificó como si se quisiera burlar de su estado emocional, Ranma agarró con fuerza la sombrilla para que no saliera volando, pero se detuvo en una esquina viendo como el líquido de las nubes caía.

Se sentía melancólico y ahora más por saber en qué calle estaba, pues podía ver a una pelirroja que recibía una serie de gruñidos por parte de un panda que se la llevaba cargando como un costal en dirección a la casa Tendo no sin antes acertarle un buen golpe en la cabeza con un letrero, sin saber que una de las personas más amadas en su vida estaría ahí y también lo dañaria años después de tanto tiempo de convivencia con indecisión.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que la lluvia empezó a apaciguar, volvió a caminar lentamente doblando la esquina izquierda y recto. A la mitad de este noto una figura solitaria, el impermeable rojo era tan llamativo que era imposible no verlo. La figura era pequeña y daba pasos lentos bajo la sombrilla del mismo tono que la pequeña bolsa negra que llevaba en el hombro.

Sólo fue un segundo en el que la sombrilla subió mostrando el cabello azabache corto con el color miel de sus ojos, esos ojos soñadores y de sentimientos nobles que lo miraban en un gesto de asombró.

"Akane". Murmuró asombrado. Sin perder tiempo se acercó rápidamente hasta llegar a donde ella estaba porque parecía clavada en su lugarpor la impresión hasta que se acercó en los últimos pasos al verlo vacilar si se acercaría más a ella.

¿Seguía siendo la misma chica que había despedido hace casi un año atrás? Se pregunto Ranma al ver que ella tenía el cabello un poco más largo, estaba nervioso, cuanto había deseado volverla a ver y decirle tantas cosas que ahora se le atoraban en la garganta.

Los ojos claros de Akane miraron a Ranma con curiosidad sin hacer otro gesto que ese, ahí parada no sabía que esperar ante esa llegada tan improvisada dejando una nota a su madre.

**_"Volveré a Nerima, nos veremos después mamá. Gracias por todo, después vendré a decir que si la decisión que halla tomado si era la correcta como lo pensaba"._**

**_Con amor Akane._**

"Hola". Pronuncio la pequeña Tendo cerrando su paraguas por la invasión de la de Ranma. Él no le dijo nada, solto la sombrilla que cargaba el azabache sin importarles que ahora era la pelirroja, pues con su abrazo le daba una sensación de emoción por la idea recuperar el olor que ella desprendía y que su calor volvería estar ahí para él a pesar de que en ese momento estaba abajo del impermeable, pero aún lo sentía porque ella se aferraba a ese contacto haciendo que el impermeable hiciera un ruido leve ante la fricción. Las pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Ranma mojando las mejillas de Akane que se aferró con más fuerza sintiendose culpable por generar esa tristeza palpable en su prometido.

"Perdóname. Perdóname por no haber vuelto antes". Dijo ella con voz quebradiza sin importarle que el cuerpo que abrazaba era el de la pequeña pelirroja que temblaba por el miedo a que ese momento sólo fuera un sueño y ella desapareciera.

"Ya no te vayas de mi lado". Sonó quebrada la voz de Ranma que se enterraba en el cuello de Akane para sentir más el olor de su perfume.

"No, ya no lo haré y sabes ¿Por que?"

La menuda pelirroja negó sin apartarse de Akane y mirarla, estaba ensimismado en la sensación amorosa que Akane desprendía para él.

Akane sonrió ante la acción de su prometido acercándose a su oído susurrandole lo que se había guardado por meses dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja que recosto su cabeza en el hombro.

"Yo también Akane" . Menciono el joven Saotome dejando que las palabras palabras que ella le dijo se repitiera una y otra vez esperando que siguieran presentes al estar a su lado por el resto de su vida si ella se lo permitía.

_"Porque te amo Ranma y no me alejare de tu lado"_

**_Fin_**

**_》》》》》_**

**_Bastante largo, demasiado emocional y sobretodo, algo que hasta yo sentí a más no poder. Tambien senti que me tarde em publicar pero también era cosa mia que no quería hacer._**

**_La única curiosidad es que quería repetir el evento de la llegada de Ranma, la cual fue en un día lluvioso así como era el regreso de Akane, el cual al contrario de Ranma es que ella viene sola para estar con él._**

**_Graciqs por leer esta corta historia que tuvo un buen recibimiento, ageadezco los comentarios y si quieren seguir leyendo seguire esceibiendo en este portal al igual que el otro._**

**_Segunda cosa, estaba pensando en hacer unos bonus de lo que paso con los otros personajes durante la ida de Akane además de uno de la pareja de Nerima ¿Ustedes que piensan?Comenten._**


	3. Extra: ¿Qué fue de Xiam Pu?

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi._**

**_Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento de una fan para los fans._**

* * *

**_Wife and Husband_**

* * *

Cuando Ranma Saotome le dijo que lo dejara en paz, porque nunca la tomaría como esposa. Ella se vio libre del compromiso con el mismo joven.

Algo que odio rotundamente, puesto que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y que a pesar de jamás ser correspondida como ella lo deseaba, imaginaba que al no aceptar la derrota durante esa batalla que tenía perdida desde un principio, ella se podría alzarse al último momento de forma victoriosa. Pero no fue así.

Las amazonas sabían que una vez que el airen elegía a otra persona, el compromiso se vería anulado y debían retirarse con la frente en alto, porque de lo contrario las consecuencias serían mayores.

Tal vez no era lo más valiente para muchos, pero era la única manera de salir con la cabeza en alto y con la dignidad intacta. Ella debía casarse con otro guerrero al que no amara, pero le daría los herederos que ella necesitaba engendrar. Porque ya no había otra cosa que ella hiciera más que aceptar volver a su aldea con esas limitadas dos opciones.

Regresar deshonrada o con un nuevo compromiso.

Suponía que era algo muy sencillo por su belleza sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a retarla por el hecho de haber sido tan desinhibida con Ranma Saotome y lo que en su mayoría buscaban era una mujer respetable y de sentimientos nobles.

Es por eso que recurrió a medidas desesperadas, con acciones desesperadas. Por ello pidio a su abuela que persuadiera a Mousse de que debía retarla. Sí. A aquel chico que estuvo enamorado de ella desde su infancia, era el candidato perfecto y que no se impondría a su matrimonio.

No lo amaba, por supuesto que no. Pero era el único varón lo bastante fuerte para supuestamente vencerla.

Por eso el día que ambos se enfrentaron bajo la atenta mirada de Cologne. Ella decidió que no importaba si Mousse era más débil que ella, porque se dejaría vencer sin importar que.

Las cosas no fueron como planeaba. El combate se volvió largo y para desgracia de la poderosa amazona. No llegaba a golpearlo como cada vez que la molestaba con una cita.

Él estaba peleando en serio.

Maltrecha por la batalla, quedó vencida. Provocando que su orgullo se hiciera el doble de su carácter impenetrable como guerrera, ya que la idea de haber sido engañada todo ese tiempo por el imbécil cegetas de Mousse que supuestamente era más débil que ella, la amargaba.

Regresaron a Joketzusoku y ahí ambos se casaron. Ella al ser la guerrera más fuerte le otorgaron uno de los mejores hogares dentro de la aldea. Pero ella no quería estar ahí, por lo que regresaron a Japón encargándose del restaurante y despidiéndose de Cologne que se quedaría en China.

Xiam Pu jamás se sintió feliz a lado de Mousse.

Por algo le seguía exigiendo y ordenandole cosas como si él fuera menos y ella un ser superior.

Ella era la que dominaba el hogar y le gustaba la sensación de que Mousse la buscará para otorgarle aunque sea un poco de cariño. Porque ambos eran esposa y esposo, pero ella no quería su amor. Porque no lo amaba y le había mentido, además de que sólo le servía para sus intereses.

Xiam Pu al casarse con Mousse, no tolero las primeras noches juntos en el mismo lecho, pues había sido insoportable tenerlo encima de su cuerpo rodeandola en un cálido abrazo que ella sentía sofocante debido a que él desprendía un calor insoportable para ella.

Las comidas siempre eran preparadas por él y uno que otro quehacer del hogar. Prácticamente era él el que se encargaba de la mayoría de las cosas que una esposa japonesa tradicional se encargaría.

Mousse podría ser considerado el esposo perfecto para cualquier mujer moderna que buscará la igualdad de género. Pero él era un amazona y siempre debía servir a su mujer. Por ello actuaba así o de lo contrario sería castigado severamente por su aldea. Y a pesar de que ya no estaban en Joketzusoku, no podía dejar que las cosas cambiarán.

El hombre debía servirle a la mujer. Era como lo dictaba su ley y el tenía la obligación de darle hijos. Así eran sus pensamientos diarios al verlo obedecer cada una de sus peticiones.

Así pasó el primer año.

Al cabo de ese periodo marital, ella no dejaba que se relacionaran sexualmente y eso la mantenia un tanto frustrada en cierta manera. Era desesperante saber que la respetaba. Y por supuesto era algo que debía hacer. No podía desafiar sus desiciones. Todo debía ser perfecto para ella y nada más ella.

Pero un día todo eso cambio en su matrimonio. Y todo fue provocado por ella llevándola a ese momento tan desastrozo de su existencia, que hasta la fecha ha sido la peor cosa que le ha sucedido en su vida.

"Yo odiarte Mousse, yo querer casarme con Ranma, pero elegir a chica violenta en vez de Xiam Pu que ser humillada al perder compromiso. Por eso elegir estúpido pato para no ser deshonrada en aldea. No amarte jamás. ¡Jamás amar a pato imbécil!". Recordaba el día que su joven esposo le reclamó sobre que las cosas no eran como en Joketzusoku. Xiam Pu no sabía de donde salió aquello, pero el ver el rostro que se mantenía serio en Mousse le provocó algo que ya no había sentido desde hace años.

Culpa. Vergüenza.

Unos días después de aquel arrebato verbal por parte de ella. No lo vio todo el día en el restaurante, sino hasta la noche.

"¿Dónde haber estado?". Le dijo mordaz sentada en la orilla de la cama.

"Estuve ocupado mujer". Le contestó el joven esposo. La forma en que se lo dijo le sorprendió, pues no había apelativos cariñosos. No había un mi amadisima Xiam Pu o mi bella, perfecta e inclusive venerada esposa. Sólo un simple, mujer.

Algo dentro de ella se revolvió, se cruzó de brazos mostrándose molesta ante las palabras secas que recibió como respuesta y le pidiera perdón hasta el cansancio. Más el parecía ignorarla.

Ella no podía creer que esa sensación fuera la más desagradable que jamás hubiera imaginado y que Mousse la hubiera causado.

"Mañana necesitar ayuda en restaurante. No volver a irte". Habló segura de si misma colocándose el camisón para dormir. Viendo en el reflejo del espejo de su habitación el momento que su esposo se ponía el pijama. Se sentía frustrada al ver que no le hacia caso. Porque siempre trataba de observarla ligeramente al cambiarse y a pesar de recibir una golpiza por su descaro.

"No,mañana saldré, pero te conseguí un ayudante"

"No querer estúpido ayudante. Sólo querer a Mousse, ser más útil que tontos empleados de quinta"

"Te dije que no puedo. Buenas noches". No había un tono de rabia o uno de arremedo, sólo cansancio y seriedad, algo que jamás había escuchado en él.

Mousse apagó la lámpara de su lado de la cama y se acostó dejandola a ella con la palabra en la boca mientras se recostaba a su lado en completo silencio.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y ella se limitaba a ver la espalda de Mousse. ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no se volteaba a verla? Y la más importante de todas ¿Por qué no la abrazaba?

Xiam Pu se quedó esperando tal acción, paso una hora y se dio cuenta de que él parecía dormido por el movimiento suave de su cuerpo al respirar.

Ella empezó a pensar en las cosas que él había cambiado de si mismo para mantenerla feliz como el hecho de que no usaba esas estorbosas túnicas que dejaban ver el admirable físico que poseía y dejaba embelesadas a las busconas de las clientas. Ante eso ella gruño como un animal salvaje, las mismas clientas le coqueteaban a su esposo a pesar de que ellas sabían que ella era su esposa.

"Maldito imbécil". Se dijo con molestia al recordar como sonreía como idiota ante los halagos de esas mujeres ofrecidas que le hablaban dulcemente a tal punto que le repugnaba.

Mousse se sujetaba su largo cabello negro para no dejarlos en la comida. Su cabello. La guerrera amazona recordó las limitadas veces que tocó su cabello.

La primera vez fue al arrastrarlo de las estúpidas mujeres coquetas y la vez que ella aún estaba comprometida con Ranma donde ella se lo había trenzado. Aquella sedosidad y brillantes que era mejor a la de su cabello, la había irritado, porque como era posible que él tuviera mejor cabello que ella. Y ahora el hecho de que le daba la espalda lo hacia verse más desperdigado en el colchón a tal punto que podía acariciarlo.

Extendió su mano fuera de la cobija sintiendo esa misma suavidad que la hizo sonreír.

Con un mechón del cabello de su esposo recordó que él había dejado de usar esas horribles gafas de fondo de botella, remplazandolos por unos pupilentes que le dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos verdes bosque que muy rara la vez había podido ver.

Ella se removió en las cobijas, esperando, miró el reloj que la despertaba cada mañana porque ella lo levantaba a punta de golpes y noto la hora. Una de la mañana.

Escuchó como Mousse cambio de posición. Espero ansiosa una mano buscándola. Pero no había nada. No la buscaba como en todas aquellas ocasiones donde ella trataba de alejarse de su sofocante calor corporal que ahora se le hacia extrañable.

Era la primera noche que no le decía un te amo sin esperar respuesta, ni un buenas noches mi amada Xiam Pu, ni siquiera ese abrazo al que ya había empezado a acostumbrarse sin proponerselo y que le daba el calor suficiente que las cobijas no le podían otorgar.

No había nada.

Eso la hizo sentirse ligeramente vacía al momento de cerrar sus ojos esperando que en algún momento ella conciliara el sueño que ahora parecía imposible.

Al momento que ella jaló las cobijas para que la luz no le lastimara y el frío no se apoderara más de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que era demasiada cobija para ella sola. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez dándose cuenta de que las cortinas estaban corridas como cada mañana ella lo hacía, el despertador aún no marcaba la hora que siempre sonaba.

Se volteo al lado donde dormía su esposo notandolo vacío haciendo que se levantará asombrada revolviendose los cabellos y levantándose con rapidez bajando al piso donde estaba el restaurante, olvidando que llevaba puesto su camisón recatado para dormir.

"Buenos días jefa". Mencionó alegre una joven de cabellos verdes, la cual reconocía como Akari Unryu.

"¿Tú que hacer aquí chica de cerdos?"

Ante las palabras de la mujer china la peli jade se llevó la mano a la mejilla para recordar lo que le había dicho el hombre chino, sonriendo al final.

"El señor Mousse me encontró el otro día buscando trabajo y me dijo que podía ayudarla"

Xiam Pu ante la respuesta asintió anonada levantando su flequillo queriendo hallar alguna respuesta a lo que sucedía.

"¿Saber donde estar Mousse?". Preguntó ansiando la respuesta. Debía hablar con él de manera seria sobre la toma de decisiones de su restaurante. Porque ella era la que mandaba en ese matrimonio. No él.

"De hecho sólo me dijo que haría para abrir y salió bastante elegante"

Mousse elegante. Su Mousse. Espera un segundo, ¿Desde cuando era SU Mousse?

La amazona asintió demostrando que le restaba importancia a ese detalle yéndose a cambiar para iniciar el día, al igual que preparar y enseñarle a la novia del chico cerdo de Hibiki a como hacer los platillos del menú.

Pasaron varios días con la misma situación, donde ella despertaba en cama sola y con el frío apoderandose de alguna de sus extremidades, al igual que el hecho de que Akari atendiera las mesas o a los comensales, resultando que la chica de los cerdos era una joven bastante eficiente, pero había algo que no le gustaba. Le faltaba algo que no podía describir con exactitud.

Un día en la hora muerta se quedó sentada tras la barra viendo la entrada del restaurante mientras la joven Unryu sacaba su obento de almuerzo, debido a que era su hora de comer.

"¿Usted no come señora Xiam Pu?". Preguntó al cabo de un rato la chica, al ver a su jefa sentada de nuevo viendo en dirección a la entrada como si esperará algo o a alguien. Era algo que estaba pasando desde hace unos días que ya podría ser contado por semanas.

"Esperar a estúpido pato, el hacer comida"

"Eso es muy encantador por parte del señor Mousse, es una mujer afortunada. No muchos hombres harían esas cosas. Por ejemplo mi Ryoga..."

Xiam Pu rolo los ojos ante el parloteo de la peli verde que había dejado de escuchar a pesar de que ésta seguía moviendo la boca. Miró el reloj notando que era bastante tarde. Otro día en el que comeria el ramen del restaurante que pronto se volvería su comida mas odiada, porque Mousse ya no le cocinaba o la veía por el resto del día, solo la noche para dormir.

Molesta se levantó de la silla frente al mostrador dejando a la joven Unryu que seguía hablando sin prestar atención si alguien la escuchaba, pues hacía gestos que eran algo exagerados y empalagosos para la vista de la amazona que al cabo de un rato regresó a sentarse en la mesa con un tazón de ramen volviendo a mirar el reloj con el ceño fruncido al momento de agarrar sus palillos.

"...y es por eso que Ryoga busca a sus padres"

La sonrisa de la peliverde descoloco a Xiam Pu, pues no sabía de lo que había estado parloteando, hasta que dio reparo en el anillo en su dedo anular. Ella estaba comprometida.

Un recuerdo de su tiempo como prometida le hicieron fruncir la boca al momento de mover los palillos desganada. No había vivido un bonito recuerdo como prometida de Ranma. Se había cegado por el amor no correspondido de que era el hombre perfecto para ella, que no se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad que la apresaba.

Cuando pasó un mes ella decidió que ese dolor y sensación horrible en el pecho causado por retener sus emociones, debía salir. Por ello cerró el local más temprano de lo habitual, después de haberlo limpiado y dejando una nota a Mousse de que iría a ver a alguien para que así no se preocupara. Porque debía hablar con una amiga, o al menos así lo veía.

Cuando doblo la esquina en dirección a esa casa, no creyó lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya se estaba acercando a paso lento a la residencia Tendo donde tocó el timbre siendo recibida por una sonriente Kasumi.

"Oh Xiam Pu que agradable sorpresa. Si buscas a Ranma, ya sabes que él ya no vive aquí"

"En realidad, Xiam Pu venir a buscar a Akane Tendo"

La sonrisa de Kasumi seguía siendo la misma desde hace un tiempo antes de que Akane se fuera, pues el cambio que se había visto en la mayor Tendo aún tenía estragos en su carácter algo engañoso, haciendo que la amazona se sintiera ligeramente intimidada por ese gesto pacifista que podría ser comparado con la paciencia de Buda pero el cinismo de una persona burlona. La castaña mayor de las Tendo le cerró la puerta en la cara sin decirle nada, ella supuso que la debía esperar.

Al cabo de unos segundos su cuerpo se balanceaba de adelante para atrás en un movimiento lento y juguetón que jamás había sido algo suyo, sino de su rival amorosa Akane. La misma Akane que se fue por un año completo de Nerima junto a su madre, y la cual ya no vivía en casa de los Tendo y era independiente. La misma que era pareja de Ranma Saotome y no tenían un compromiso impuesto, sino una relación normal.

Le sonaba algo loco que jamás llegó a imaginar desde pequeña. Buscar a su rival amorosa para hablar.

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta mientras Kasumi le explicaba donde vivía Akane. La joven Tendo se había ido de su hogar y la única que la iba a visitar era ella y ocasionalmente su hermana Nabiki pues Soun Tendo se sentía avergonzado de ir a ver a su hija que había mantenido engañada por tantos años.

Xiam Pu sostuvo el papel siendo despedida por Kasumi que le cerró de nuevo la puerta.

La amazona al ver la dirección no dudo ni un segundo en ir corriendo sobre los tejados hasta llegar enfrente de las altas edificaciones que eran parte de la modernización de Nerima. Se acercó dudosa volviendo a revisar la dirección sentándose en el porche hasta que alguien saliera, ya que al lugar se le permitía el paso con autorización de los residentes y ella creía que al oír su voz lo más seguro es que la joven Tendo jamás le daría la entrada.

Al salir una señora mayor, Xiam Pu aprovechó para poder entrar viendo el lobby con detenimiento para sucesivamente tomar el elevador que hizo una pequeña sacudida al ascender generándole cierta claustrofobia. Sintiéndose aliviada cuando las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso como se lo había dicho Kasumi.

La amazona se sintió ligeramente idiota cuando estuvo viendo las dos puertas que se encontraban de lados opuestos y marcaban un número con letras doradas. Dudosa tocó la puerta tres veces rogando que ella estuviera ahí.

Esperó unos segundos que le parecieron horas al haber escuchado la voz femenina avisando que pronto abriría. La puerta se abrió viendo a una Akane sonriente con el cabello más largo que la ocasión que se vieron en la boda fallida y el cual estaba sujeto en una pequeña coleta. Xiam Pu suponía que había estado ocupada por eso su tardanza.

"¿Xiam Pu?"

La cara de la amazona parecía un poema ante la azabache de cabellos azulados que sabía que al igual que los suyos eran teñidos en los tonos azules. Tembló ante la impotencia de no poder decir lo que sentía y la cuestionable en su mirada. Quiso hacerse la fuerte como muchos años lo había hecho, pero al ver la mirada castaña casi miel de su rival no evitó soltar en llanto.

"Xiam Pu sentirse basura...porque Mousse ya no prestar atención en matrimonio...y no tener amigos con los que hablar sobre problemas...y chica de los cerdos sólo hablar de compromiso con chico cerdo...haciendo a Xiam Pu miserable. Porque bisabuela estar en China...y no tener familia más que esposo...que no estar...y Xiam Pu volverse loca si no hablar con alguien. Pero loca de verdad". Gimoteo viendo la sorpresa en la cara de Akane al mencionar lo último con una voz un tanto gutural.

"¿Cómo entraste?". Cuestionó la peli azul sobandose el puente de la nariz con desinterés.

"Xiam Pu esperar, hasta que mujer salir y meterse"

Akane la miró intrigada haciendo que la amazona empezará a suponer que la golpearia y la mandaría fuera de órbita como lo hacia en viejos tiempos con Ranma.

"Esta bien, pero deja de llorar porque sólo entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste entre tus lamentos". Riño la joven Tendo que parecía perder la calma.

La amazona asintió mientras soltaba algunos hipeos hasta decir que se sentía un poco mejor.

"Bueno, que bueno fue charlar contigo y que ya estés bien"

"¿Charlar?, tú solo gritarle a Xiam Pu. No ser platica de amigas"

Akane al oír la palabra amiga de boca de la amazona no evitó mirarla interrogante contando hasta diez al ver la mirada de la amazona que la miraba irritada. Akane razonó y le dio la razón a la china que parecía querer irse.

"Sí quieres puedes pasar y hablamos"

"¿En serio?". Se regreso ansiosa.

"Sí, pero te advierto que no nos pintaremos las uñas y nos haremos peinados mientras bebemos y nos hacemos mejores amigas"

La sonrisa leve de la amazona ante el chiste sarcástico se asomó entrando algo insegura al departamento que parecía realmente acogedor.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"¿Tienes algo con alcohol?"

La botella de bebida que ella reconocía por su país de origen le hizo sonreír.

Bebieron una copa hasta que ella empezó a decirle su situación de casada. Akane no se mostraba muy sorprendida pues terminó contándole donde había estado y sin darse cuenta ambas empezaron a congenear como amigas de años cuando el alcohol empezó a subir dentro de su sistema.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?". Se lamento la peli morada sobandose el rostro con aflicción. "Tener un compromiso que ser asco y terminarse cuando te fuiste. Matrimonio de Xiam Pu irse al caño y ahora estar aquí con chica violenta lamentando"

Akane se sirvió otra copa de la bebida alcohólica sentándose a su lado ofreciéndole más a la amazona que siguió hablando al aire sin importarle en tener un interlocutor.

"Ya entiendo". Dijo la amazona levantándose del sofá donde estuvo recostada viendo que la chica Tendo que llevaba tiempo sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando por la misma provocó que le prestara atención se nuevo. "A pesar de ser chica violenta del mazo, tú ser femenina y dulce. Tener magia en sonrisa que cautivar a Ranma ¡Akane enseñar a Xiam esa magia!". Exclamó tomando a la joven de los hombros sintiéndose mareada por el movimiento tan brusco de correr hasta ella y sabiendo que no había aprendido a beber jamás. Xiam Pu apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica Tendo que palmeo su espalda algo incómoda.

"No hay magia en nadie. Solamente debes hablar con él. No hay relaciones perfectas y la suya no sería la excepción"

"Extrañar abrazos de pato estúpido al dormir y palabras de amor que jamás corresponder"

"Lo empezaste a querer". Sonrió ladina Akane preparando un café para volver sobria a la amazona que suponía saldría corriendo y rompería una de las paredes de su departamento para buscar a Mousse.

El sonido de la cafetera quebraba los sollozos de la amazona que recordaba el día de su boda. Jamás se había sentido tan quebrada en su vida. Xiam Pu se limpió las lágrimas bebiendo el líquido negro que casi escupió por el amargo sabor.

Akane casi se reía al ver ese gesto más se limitó amirar el reloj de su muñeca notando que eran las diez de la noche preguntándole a la amazona, que ya se parecía más a la que conocía, sobre la hora en que llegaba Mousse. La peli morada le dijo que él llegaba a las doce y no le decía nada sólo se acostaba y no le hacía caso repitiendo esa acción al día siguiente en las noches porque en las mañanas no lo veía.

"Xiam Pu pensar que tener amante. ¡Y si ser así Xiam Pu cortarle..."

"No crees que está trabajando en otro lado y pierde el tiempo por otro lado para no tener que ver a la mujer que él ama y le dijo que lo odia"

El rostro de Xiam Pu se descompuso haciendo que las lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras se soltaba a llorar. Akane no sabía que hacer ante las emociones tan latentes que jamás había llegado a ver en ella y le estaban asombrado a cada segundo que las veía cambiar. No había rastro de la pedante Xiam Pu de hace unos años, sino de una mujer como cualquier otra con miedo por su matrimonio.

"Ser mujer tonta, Mousse odiar y divorciarse para estar con mujer que amar y él amar. Xiam Pu morir sola y virgen. Ser vergüenza amazona, no tener hijos. Y tener tumba con desconocidos solterones".

Akane quería reír ante las ocurrencias de la joven que se quedó otro rato lamentándose hasta tranquilizarse y se acababa su café.

Akane la acompaño a su hogar y Xiam Pu en cierta manera se sentía avergonzada pues había pasado de borracha y alborotada a depresiva y patética en sólo segundos.

"¿Akane creer que él amar?"

"Claro sólo debes hablarlo"

"Ser bueno tenerte de amiga". Declaró abrazando a la Tendo que se quedó pasmada por breves segundos hasta que aceptó el abrazo. "Si contar ridículo que hacer Xiam Pu borracha, golpear a chica violenta y negar"

"Y si dices que fuiste a mi casa diré que te corrí"

La sonrisa de la peli morada se presentó brevemente mientras se despedía de la chica de cazadora negra que regresaba a su hogar. Ella metió la llave en la cerradura del restaurante viendo todo recogido y limpio como lo había dejado antes de irse. Se sentía más libre, pero a la vez preocupada porque si el miedo que le había contado a Akane sobre divorciarse, se volvía real no sabría que hacer con su vida.

Era un desastre en el amor. Y con sus viejas acciones, en su aldea jamás sería aceptada con un matrimonio fallido. Jamás se había dado cuenta del momento que dejó de odiar a Mousse para empezar a quererlo. Eso le hacia debatirse si realmente había amado a Ranma o sólo había sido una tapadera para sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Subió los escalones a la segunda planta que era parte de la casa donde ambos vivían recordando la única ocasión donde casi se dejaba besar por Mousse que le exigía su atención al ser ignorado. Ella sonrió con suavidad al recordar como había sido acorralada en la pared viendo los ojos de su esposo que quería besarla sin embargo, ella le terminó dando un puntapié diciéndole lo idiota que se veía suplicando un beso que había recibido el día de su boda al igual que un puñetazo a la quijada.

Tal vez, Akane Tendo no era la única chica violenta. Porque Mousse se había llevado unas cuantas golpizas de su parte y él no metía las manos por...exactamente no sabía porqué.

Entró a su alcoba viendo que él ya estaba ahí dormido.

"Mousse". Mencionó sorprendida mientras se metía al baño a quitarse el olor a alcohol y se ponía el camisón acostandose de su lado de la cama.

Las palabras de Akane sobre su matrimonio con él rebotaron en su mente al momento que se volteaba a su dirección. Le quería decir que era mentira que lo odiaba, pues realmente lo empezaba a querer.

Se deslizó suavemente en dirección a Mousse rodeandolo con su delicado brazo tanteando ciegamente su brazo hasta hallar su mano.

Su corazón le latía demasiado rápido con el único miedo de que se despertara y le dijera que lo dejará en paz.

Por primera vez en casi más de un mes volvió a sentir la calidez que su esposo emanaba haciendola sentir amada y tranquila.

La culpabilidad que había estado sintiendo en todo ese tiempo al estar sola se mermo y le repetía que debía hablar con él. No podía dejar que su matrimonio se fuera al diablo, suficiente tenían con estar malditos y no resolver su problema.

Apretó con suavidad la mano de Mousse sintiéndose una adolescente enamoradiza al hacer ese gesto al igual que apoyaba su frente en la espalda de Mousse para quedarse dormida.

Xiam Pu se movió irritada al sentir el movimiento de la persona que estaba a su lado y aferrandose a éste. Otro movimiento y ella se sujeto con más fuerza.

"¡Xiam Pu sueltame!". Sonó el grito de su esposo que al fin se vio liberado yéndose al baño dejandola con el corazón en la garganta.

Le había gritado y le dijo que lo soltara. Miró la puerta del baño sin evitar sentirse impotente por lo sucedido preguntándose ¿Desde cuando se sentía así de impotente? Ella, la poderosa Xiam Pu sintiéndose basura y buscando el cariño que antes le negaba al hombre que la amaba con devoción. Las cosas parecían una clase de realidad alterna o una pesadilla que mostraba su futuro si no cambiaba su forma de ser en su matrimonio. Ojalá fuera alguna de estas en vez de la horrible realidad.

Tan enfrascada estaba que no vio el momento en el que Mousse se fue. Ella gruño irritada levantándose y empezando a correr por Nerima siguiendole el paso de forma sigilosa a su esposo hasta que una anciana que mojaba la calle la hizo transformarse en gato.

Ella maullo irritada, recordando que debía seguirlo y al cabo de un rato vio que entraba a la estación del metro subiéndose al andén donde ella evitó que la pisaran o fuera vista hasta que él salió.

¿A dónde iba? Se cuestionó mentalmente al tener su forma maldita y no poder hablar.

Llegó a un departamento y tocó el timbre donde una mujer que era parte del pasado de ambos estaba sonriendole y agarrando el brazo de su esposo. Xiam Pu al ver ese gesto no evitó soltar un gruñido cargado de rabia.

Necesitaba agua caliente y ahora. Se metió por una ventana de un departamento de estudiantes donde tomó la ropa de estas y salió por la misma ventana buscando con la mirada a su marido y a la maldita buscona de Kiwa Yangzi.

"¡Soltar a mi esposo Kiwa!". Gritó apuntando a la mujer que alzó una ceja mirando a Mousse que se mostraba inmutable ante la aparición de ella.

"Creo que es hora de que hablen". Menciono soltando el brazo de su acompañante.

Ella era vieja amiga de Mousse en su infancia, la cual odiaba a Xiam Pu porque le quito el amor de éste. Las dos amazonas aún se odiaban a muerte, pero la azabache habían sido buscada como abogada para tramitar el divorcio, sin embargo, lo había estado persuadiendo de no hacerlo y que hablará con Xiam Pu para que no se arrepintiera después.

La otra amazona amaba a Mousse, más no quería verlo infeliz al terminar un matrimonio que aún podia ser rescatado.

"Gracias Kiwa, te llamaré cuando halla tomado una decisión". Le sonrió Mousse de forma triste a la joven que le devolvió el gesto y darle uno desdeñoso a la amazona de cabellos lilas que apretaba los dientes molesta por verla de nuevo.

"¿Por qué engañar a Xiam Pu? ¡Estúpido pato decir que amar!". Gritó mientras sentía las emociones a flor de piel.

"Escuchame"

"¡No! Tú mentirle a Xiam Pu sobre fuerza y matrimonio. Tú mentir y estar con Kiwa"

"Estas haciendo una escena. Lo hablamos en casa"

"No querer hablar después. ¡Ahora pato tonto!"

"Entonces vamos a casa"

Ella le asintió al momento que tomaban un taxi, les saldría caro, pero al menos tendrían la privacidad suficiente para que ella no estallara ante tanta gente.

Mousse le abrió la puerta del restaurante cerrado a Xiam Pu la cual espero para que cerrará la puerta y le soltara una bofetada.

"Mentiste, no amas a Xiam Pu"

"No empieces con eso, porque tú no me amas"

El rostro de la amazona ante tal acusación se coloreo de rojo por la rabia. Había estado esperando hablarle con tranquilidad, pero realmente parecía que no iba a ser así pues le soltó un segundo golpe, pero a puño cerrado.

"Tú no entender. Tú no tocarme. Tú no darme hijos. No ser buen esposo y estar con otra mujer"

"¡Tampoco eres una buena esposa! Eres una lunatica como las de nuestro pueblo. Además Kiwa es mi abogada y puede que te halla engañado"

"No insultar amazonas porque tú también serlo". Ignoro las últimas palabras de abogada y engaño, porque no quería pensar el motivo que tanto había temido, por ello lo seguía mirando escrutadoramente.

"Están locas esas mujeres, son controladoras y explotadoras que no toman en cuenta las decisiones de nadie solamente las suyas ¿¡A caso esto es un matrimonio!?"

"¡Sí, ser matrimonio amazona!"

"¡Pues tú maldito matrimonio es un asco! Dices que no te tocó, no te doy hijos, no te entiendo. ¿Resulta que yo, soy el malo?"

"¡Sí, ser peor esposo amazona!"

"Tú no eres la mejor esposa y sabes ¿Por qué? ¡Porque sólo eres una esclavizadora! El matrimonio es de dos no de uno"

"¡Así son los matrimonios amazonas y somos amazonas!"

"¡Yo no soy un maldito amazona! ¡No desde que las matronas mataron a mis padres!"

La cara se Xiam Pu se volvió pálida ante la declaración de su esposo. Él lo sabía. Su abuela le había dicho que él jamás se enteraría y era mentira. Él lo sabía.

"Mousse yo...yo "

"Tú nada. Lo sabías y jamás me lo dijiste. Eres peor que las matronas. Te casaste por tu estúpido honor amazona, para tener en alto un maldito pueblo cavernícola ¿Esa vida quieres para tus hijos?"

La joven esposa ante las palabras del varón se encogió sobre si misma, jamás había pensado en lo malo dentro se su pueblo. Siempre lo había visto como algo digno y honorable. Algo que se debía enseñar a su herencia y ahora que lo veía con otros ojos, todo en realidad era malo.

Todos los malos tratos, de hecho eran pocas las veces que veía feliz a los hombres casados en su pueblo. Su madre no vivió mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía como fue la vida de casado de la misma con su padre en ese corto periodo.

Y de nueva cuenta existía el arrepentimiento.

"Tú no vas a cambiar nunca ¿Verdad? "

Ella no contestó la pregunta tan ruda que le había impuesto su esposo, la garganta se le había cerrado y ya se imaginaba las palabras de quiero el divorcio de su boca.

Quería llorar. Quería decirle que no la dejará. Quería cambiar y quería ser feliz.

Mousse no le dijo nada y volvió a salir dejándola sola mencionando que seguirían hablando en la noche. Tal vez la última noche como esposos si no recuperaba el habla.

No abrió el restaurante. No se cambio la ropa supuestamente prestada y tampoco se movió de ese lugar por un largo rato mientras los gritos de ambos en aquella discusión se repetían en su cabeza. Era como una clase de disco rayado que le causaba más dolor al recordar cada oración.

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que no dijo nada para cambiar esa imagen de Mousse sobre ella. Se limpió con algo de violencia los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con lágrimas de rabia, impotencia, dolor y soledad.

No quería perderlo. Era su esposo. Su primer amigo. Él único hombre que había soportado sus golpes y sabe cada cosa de ella. Le era imposible ya ver una vida sin él a su lado.

Él, el misml chico que la siguio desde China para conocer al supuesto prometido que ella tenía. Él,que intento vencer a Ranma. Él que no la esclavizo en el monte Fénix a pesar de que tenía la oportunidad en la palma de la mano. Él que cambio varios aspectos de si y trato de hacerla feliz en ese matrimonio que ella provocó que se derrumbara.

Ella. Siempre había sido ella.

Hipeo y se limpió las lágrimas al igual que se abrazaba a si misma. Cada golpe, discusión y rechazo que ella le habia dado la empezaban a atormentar.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

"¡Mousse no me dejes!". Soltó como un aullido lastimero de un animal herido recuperando al fin su voz.

No quería perderlo. No quería.

Se levantó del suelo dirigiéndose a su habitación donde la cama aún estaba destendida, recostandose y deseando que el momento en el que estuvo abrazada a Mousse se repitiera al igual que se volteaba jalando la almohada de Mousse abrazandola con miedo a que ya no tuviera nada de él.

Pasaron las horas entre lamentos y perdiendo ese estúpido orgullo amazona del que tanto se jactaba en el pasado. Se había cambiado la ropa a su camisón de dormir y espero a que Mousse volviera y tratarán de salvar ese matrimonio. Que era lo único que le quedaba.

"Estas aquí". Habló con un tono asombrado mientras él la miraba con ligero arrepentimiento que la heria.

"Mousse. Perdóname, Xiam Pu mejorar y ser buena esposa. Ya no seguir leyes amazonas. Ser felices y..."

"Xiam Pu"

"No quiero perderte. ¡No a ti!". Sonó lastimera viéndolo a los ojos. "Perder orgullo y creencias amazonas, pero no perderte Mousse. Por favor tú no". La voz de la peli morada sono cada vez más lastimera por lo que el joven chino la acogió en un abrazo dejando que toda esa tristeza dentro de la mujer se quedara libre y llorara desgarrado cada fragmento de su sensible corazón antes acorazado.

"No haber sido buena persona. Haberte tratado mal, Xiam Pu cambiar, pero no dejar". Apretó la tela de la camisa de su esposo que la seguía consolandola.

"Tampoco fui una buena pareja, debimos conocernos más como prometidos". Su voz sonaba abatida. Xiam Pu se dio cuenta del cansancio emocional que él tenía. Se dijo que ella no había sido la mejor pareja, y ni siquiera habían llegado a congenear como prometidos. Porque tan rápido como él la venció se fueron a casar por decisión de ella.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en las demás personas, sólo en si misma. Era una egoísta, que se crió en una aldea mucho más egoísta.

Podría perder su reputación en su hogar y la poca familia que tenía la cual seguía con esas horribles tradiciones que provocaría su rechazo al separarse de Mousse.

No quería perderlo. Quería mejorar. Eso hacían los matrimonios. No tener un dominante sobre el otro. Él tenía razón, el matrimonio era de dos. Porque a final de cuantas ambos eran humanos y necesitaban del cariño del otro.

Él la quería, tenían un negocio próspero y la había tratado de ser feliz. ¿A caso necesitaba más?

No, por supuesto que no. Con que alguien la amara y tener una vida estable era suficiente.

Dejo de sollozar en el hombro de su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza volviéndo a suplicar que se dieran una segunda oportunidad. Xiam Pu jamás se imagino pidiendo una segunda oportunidad a alguien. Ni siquiera darla.

Pero suponía que así era el amor. Algo que cambia todo. Desde tus ideales, tus exigencias. Y todo aquello que nunca pensó hacer lo hacía. Pedir perdón, bajar las barreras de su orgullo y pedir una segunda oportunidad al igual que cambiar lo que estaba mal en su relación.

Xiam Pu, no había visto así el matrimonio sin embargo, la sensación de que esa persona te apoyaba y te ayudaba a mejorar era bastante reconfortante.

"¿Mousse perdonar a Xiam Pu y dar segunda oportunidad?". Su silencio le pareció preocupante hasta que la abrazo con más cuidado de lo que había imaginado sentir en un abrazo. Cálido y protector. Sumando ese alivio de saber que lo haría.

Xiam Pu cerró sus ojos feliz mientras disfrutaba la presencia de su ahora amado esposo. Y se juraba que mejoraría esa parte que estuvo matando el amor de Mousse que le tenía. Porque después de todo ella no era un verdugo y él su esclavo, sino que ella era su esposa y él su esposo. Y eso ya no era por una estúpida ley, o por su honor o dignidad era amor.

Fue complicado entender su error, pero como cada matrimonio se viven momentos difíciles. Algo que ella jamás llegó a visualizar en el suyo porque ella mandaba, y ese también había sido el problema.

Tenía miedo, por supuesto que sí. Porque su error se podría repetir a futuro, pero ya sabía que él la amaba y ella a él. Por ello ambos no dejarían que su matrimonio pereciera porque debían ser fuertes. Esa era la clave para que ambos empezaran a mejorar su matrimonio no-amazona.

**_》》》》》_**

**_Yo no soy casada, de hecho apenas soy prácticamente legal._**

**_Pero los matrimonios como los pintan en las historias son una bazofia de color de rosa. Porque hay momentos de quiebre desde el principio o el intermedio._**

**_Un ejemplo de lo que hablo es el matrimonio de mi hermana mayor el cual tuvo una etapa complicada, pero que se supo manejar. Y si ustedes conocen o tienen un matrimonio así sugeriría que tratarán de enmendarlo y no dejarlo para después. Una separación te lleva un segundo pero tener ese amor fracturado te durará toda la vida._**

**_Obviamente no siempre es aplicable para todos los matrimonios. Porque es mejor liberar que amarrar._**

**_Las curiosidades de este capítulo son:_**

**_1\. La idea del matrimonio difícil para Mousse y Xiam Pu, era debido a que nuestra querida amazona si ama a Ranma y el hecho de que existiera la tradición y el honor como algo importante para ella se me hacía un punto de partida para escribir._**

**_2\. La parte de la borrachera fue parte de mi película de comedia favorita de Mujeres del ataque donde la protagonista va al departamento de Cameron Díaz y la película se Pasante de moda en el lamento del cementerio para solterones que en realidad es para desconocidos._**

**_3\. Tal vez halla sido pesado o bofo pero no quería romper la delicada línea de realismo en estos casos, porque si me han tocado ver estos conflictos maritales._**

**_4\. Es como un bonus del capítulo de decisiones con base de mentiras y a lo mejor existe el de Akari. Tal vez. Junto el reciclaje del nombre Kiwa en Desde China con amor._**

**_Y el maravilloso 5 hay algunos chistes amargos o bastantes ridículos, pero es bastante representativo a mi humor._**


End file.
